Love Confused with Lust
by RobzBella
Summary: Elena and Damon slept together, can she admit her true feelings. Or is it just lust? One thing's for sure, Damon has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**So this is my first official Delena/Vampire diaries Fan Fiction story so this is something completely new to me but I hope it will be good. **

**Unfortunately I won't be continuing with my twilight fan-fictions at the moment I've become way too obsessed with everything Damon Salvatore! But I'm sure I will get motivated into twilight again sometime in the future. **

**This summary really does suck but I have great ideas for this story and I hope you love it too. I will try to not get too mushy because that isn't what VD is about now is it?**

**Right I'm going to start with the best Delena scene in the history of Vampire Diaries. It's crucial that I do this you will see why! Lol **

**Enjoy**

**-RobsBellaxxx-**

Elena Gilbert looked into the mirror; her face had shown the effects of the events of today. She was tired, yes sure but more than that she was emotionally drained especially from seeing the pain on Damon's face as she came running down the stairs but it was not Damon's arms she ran into even though his face was the first face she saw. No of course she cuddled Stefan for dear life that cared for her well being but the sadness of Damon's face was one thing Elena could not forget. That image would play on her mind for a while. She knew every moment she was with Stefan she caused Damon emotional damage but what could she do she was in love with Stefan Salvatore, not the brother which hurt Damon all the more.

All she could do was mouth _Thank You_ in return to get a _your welcome_ but the evidence of Damon's pain was still etched on his face. As always.

Elena changed into her PJ's, purple tank top and striped shorts and strolled out of the bathroom to be confronted by Damon. The one person she had just been thinking about, not that she would admit that to Damon of course. He would have a field day and Elena would never hear the end of it.

"Cute PJ'S" Damon mused. A typical Damon thought Elena sighed.

"I'm tired Damon" Elena said. He had to know what she had gone through with Rose and Elijah; this would bring on the tiredness!

Damon strolled towards her with her Vervain necklace. One that she thought was lost forever.

"I brought you this" he said not showing a lot of emotion. Why did she get the impression something bad was about to happen?

This made her think of the Britney Spears; Oops I did it Again video. _Well Baby I Went Down And Got It For You. _Elena chuckled to herself.

"I thought that was gone" Elena finally said. Damon was still swinging that necklace in front of her. Elena sighed in relief; she could finally be protected from Vampires again. Although Damon didn't know about her secret stash of Vervain!

"Thank you" Elena said as she went to take the necklace from Damon, only for him to pull it away from her like a little child.

"Please give it back" She said, a bit scared. Elena knew Damon had changed within the past few weeks but she was scared of being compelled by Damon. He was her friend.

" I just have to say something" He warned. He was definitely going to compel her! Elena felt the urge to slap damon hard… really hard. But she needed to hear what he had to say, it was a simple moment of curiosity.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"

"Well… cos what imp about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life" Damon said. But there wasn't no sign of a devil grin, he was serious this wasn't a joke. All of a sudden Elena felt nervous. Extremely nervous. Elena turned her head.

"Damon don't go there" Damon came towards her, right up to her f ace.

"I just have to say it once you need to hear it" Hear what? What could be so important?

"I love you Elena" Elena went into shock. He just told her he loved her, he had just said the three words she had only heard from Stefan. She didn't want to hurt Damon no more. But gosh he loved her! Elena could see from the gushing emotion in his bright blue eyes that this was no lie or some kind of sick Damon joke.

"And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I want you to know this, I don't deserve you but my brother does" Damon said as he leaned forward, I expected a full on kissing attack like a few weeks ago instead I got a peck on the forehead. The softer side of Damon. This was too much! Words completely escaped me this time. I could normally be vocal with Damon, he irritated me that much.

"God I wish I didn't have to forget this, but you do" Damon said, this was the compulsion? To make me forget his confession. I felt my pupils dilate but I still remembered everything! In a flash there was a breeze through my room Damon was gone, my Vervain necklace was around my neck.

When I see Damon tomorrow, he's going to expect me to me all doom and gloom towards him, because HE thinks I have forgotten everything from his compulsion. I should have told him about my Vervain. Caroline gave me large quantities of vervain to protect myself, in case something happened to my necklace. I had been drinking it in water, tea, hot chocolate. Anything drinkable for weeks! Of course Damon didn't know.

I knew Damon had strong feelings for me, that much was plain obvious but _love _is something else entirely. Now I know how deep Damon's feelings run.

I think Damon's level of hurt has reached a new level. One things for sure.

I don't know how I'm going to face him tomorrow.

**AN**

**Sorry the chapter is so short. This is more of a prologue really but I had great fun writing this. The funny thing was I watched the youtube clip of this scene like 50 times I kept on getting caught up in the moment instead of pausing it and writing the scene on the word document! Delena truly are the best!**

**Review people!**

**Loved it? Hated it? Want to stamp on it and say how crap it is. Go ahead! I welcome constructed critism and am always keen to hear new ideas for any of my stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N…Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Glad you all liked it, means a lot that my first vampire diaries story was so well received by people woo! By the way to get some Delena action you need to be patient. But it will come I just need to set up the whole story**

**Chapter Two**

_Dear Diary_

_It's been three incredibly long days since 'that' happened. The confession where Damon thought he was being unselfish, when infact that wasn't the case and it just made the situation all the more worse. Damon is a strong healthy vampire, he's not like Stefan, he's a normal vampire. My question is would he know, would he immediately know about my odd behaviour, the awkwardness, everything. How could I put on an Act, im Elena Gilbert… worst liar of the century…? FACT! But he expects me to be normal, the normal Damon loathing Elena whose afraid of hurting him by saying the wrong thing which he takes on a different meaning. I haven't told Stefan a thing, I love him completely, that will never change and we don't keep secrets but this is one thing that will have to stay buried inside of me… for a while at least._

_Elena x _

That ended my journal entry for today as I hid my journal behind the ugly portrait painting, my not-so-secret hiding place since Jeremy invaded my privacy and searched frantically in my room for my journal.

"Knock knock" Three strong knocks hammered on my door, had to be VERY strong hands. Mmm Stefan!

"The doors open" I yelled

"Mmm _nice"_ A familiar sly but cute voice said. I had forgotten I was still dressed in my new silk night gown, a present from Stefan. There wasn't time to put on an act for Damon, I had no time I was completely on prepared. As normal Damon Salvatore caught me off guard.

"Don't play games Damon, Where's Stefan?" I questioned not being able to meet those blue piercing eyes.

"Elena" he said cocking his head to the side, the way he said my name! as if my name had lots of extra syllables on the end. Stefan never said my name like that.

"Yeah Damon?" I said raising my eyes a bit higher than his feet; I could totally tell he had polished his black boots again. High maintence Damon as usual.

"Yeah Damon? _Really_? Where's the cocky arrogant do-gooder Elena" He said with that infamous grin.

"Oh shut up Damon. I haven't got time for this. Where the hell is Stefan?"

"You have got to be kidding me? No evil glare, looking in my eyes at all. * puts on Elena voice_* you killed my brother speech?_ I'm very disappointed. Now spill whose got your sexy g-string in a twist?" He said, with no apparent signs of mocking or teasing me.

"Nothings wrong Damon" I said walking the other way into the kitchen. Of course he was there in a heartbeat; he even brought me a change of clothes. How is it possible to get up the stairs and in front of my face in 2.5 seconds? _Stupid vampire speed_

"Really? We going to do this? You're acting weird, weirder than normal which is a change. I might get use to this!" he said and then the grin was back. I sighed and walked away. Then I don't know what happened next.

He was in front of my face, really close. His bright blue eyes boring into my mine, I never noticed how _blue_ his eyes actually were. I'm sure when he was human and not an ass he was quite a catch.

He looked like he was going to kiss me, he was that close. Well he looked like he wanted too, but of course he wouldn't because of his new promise, a promise that I was all too aware of.

"Where's Stefan?" I said gritting my teeth; it was kind of weird for Stefan to be late meeting me. It was rather rare, I'm sure my face etched all kinds of worried signs, as Damon was this close I was sure he could read those signs. I could see the burning and intensity in his eyes, all it would take is for me to move an inch and he would take advantage if it wasn't for his 'unselfish' act which I was grateful for.

"Oh Brother!" Damon smirked. I knew he wouldn't give me any answers, annoying, teasing Damon was the worst!. I put my hands on my hips, I tried to ooze attitude, but it made Damon laugh. I guess it wasn't too impressive.

"Don't get stressy Elena" he said and walked off. I couldn't see the expression on his face, but I was sure he didn't want me to see it but then he chirped up and gave his usual teasing monologue.

"Saint Stefan is at home. He wants you to know he's a bit… hmm how should I put this _pre- occupied" _Damon smirked

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said. It was like trying to get blood out of a freaking stone.

"As in he's got company Elena. Don't worry he's not being slutty with Katherine… yet" Damon teased. GAH!

"But he will explain, it's best if you stay here. Out of trouble AKA don't go looking for trouble Elena Gilbert" He said as if he got satisfaction of annoying me.

"You think I'm gonna stay here. See ya Damon" I said and stormed out the front door.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya!" Damon yelled with a hint of a chuckle. It can't be an important visitor then can it, or Damon would have held me hostage. If there's one thing I know, it's Damon freaking Salvatore.

While on my way, i thought of all the possible "company" as Damon had put it, that it could be at the boarding house. Was it a vampire, a revengeful 1864 returnee, no if that was the case then Damon wouldn't of left to annoy and tease me, I'm sure he'd want to kick the vampires ass too, he wouldn't be concerned about my safety. No it had to be someone of importance, maybe an important friend, I had yet to meet. Then i decided why worry about something i would find out in less than a few minutes.

As i pulled up into the Boarding House driveway, I felt a sense of nervousness and irritation. Irritated that Stefan had not told me who his mystery guest was which annoyed me all the more. It's only been three days since I hadn't spoken to Damon or Stefan. Ok sure Stefan didn't understand the reasons why i hadn't been over to see him. But it was only three days that much can't have changed surely.

I locked my new black range rover and walked slowly, very slowly up the pebbled pathway to the door, I lightly knocked on the door as always; I wasn't worried about anyone who had trouble with hearing!

"Elena" Stefan whispered as he opened the door. He creeped out the door and shut it quietly, it was a sign that he really wasn't going to let me in and see his visitor. Stefan was acting a tad suspicious and i didn't like that one bit.

"Can I come in?" I asked, narrowing my eyes a little bit. Stefan was very hesitant, but i wasn't going to wait for a yes or no as i pushed past him. I knew he wouldn't result to restraining me; he was too good for that. That was more of a Damon move.

" Elena don't!" Stefan said as i searched through the whole house for Stefan's mystery guest, wow who was this person. Stefan was sure making an effort to hide her from me and I wanted to know who the hell it was! I was sure that these feelings that were buried inside were emotions of deep jealousy, but Stefan wouldn't have an affair now would he. No, i reasoned with myself, that's a ridiculous thought. Stefan loved me too much for that.

And then I saw _her, _the same woman who was so anxious for me to meet my death so she could be free from running after half a millennium. I was completely certain that she still wanted me to meet my death as soon as possible. That could be the only reason she was here.

"YOU!" I said, deeply terrified. Why Stefan would let her in the house!

One thing was for sure, i had to run... just like Katherine did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**OK so not as many reviews as I liked. Please don't hesitate to tell me if there is somewhere I am going wrong with on the story as I always love to improve my stories. Thanks to all the favourites… but reviews are better. So a recap of the last chapter (incase any of you didn't understand). Rose had turned up on Stefan's and Damon's doorstep, Elena went round to the boarding house to see the mystery guest and found Rose, now Elena is on the run as she thinks Rose is planning for Elena to still meet her death. So in this chapter we are going to deal with the Elena, Stefan and Damon emotions from the little runaway ect. **

**Omg who has heard the Alison Krauss version of Ronan Keating's " When you say nothing at all" I'll definitely be using that as a theme for a future chapter!**

**Chapter Three**

It was inevitable that someone, whether it be Elijah, Klaus or Rose would come after me. They all wanted the curse broken or binded. _Whatever_, it really didn't matter which way it was, all I knew my life was in danger as I continued to be the Petrova doppelganger. Those minutes frantically escaping from the boarding house to my own house were the longest few minutes ever, I didn't know where I was going to run too, I had nowhere to go. All I had was my Rangerover, my savings account, and bundles of clothes I had collected from the house. I was going to go on the run.

I didn't have time to leave a note explaining my absence for Jenna or Jeremy. Although I was pretty damn certain that Stefan would explain to Jeremy the events of today and it would all become clear what had happened and why I had scarpered off so suddenly. They wouldn't call out a search party, not when it involved vampires and the magical beings of Mystic Falls. It would be a private search between Damon, Stefan and maybe their new friend _Rose_.

I waited till midnight, dramatic I know but I had to make sure Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy were all safe, sound and asleep before disappearing into the nightfall. I quickly put all my belongings I would need for this long road trip and bunged them all into the back of the car.

Then I drove for miles.

**D.P.O.V**

It didn't take long before I received the news, it was so like Elena to do the dramatic thing and scarper, where we couldn't protect her anymore. _Doppelgangers and their drama queen motives I sighed. _The ironic thing was I had just let her go out of my head, I surrendered Elena to Stefan it wasn't a fair fight when all the love was one sided. Now she had disappeared from Mystic Falls also.

"_Typical Elena"_ I mused as I took another swig of the 50 year old whisky and turned the rusty radio on, there was something about old artefacts that had a certain appeal to them.

"I'm going now Damon" Stefan yelled downstairs as he prepared everything for his suicide mission. He looked like Van Helsing, even though he had once said the same words to Alaric Saltzman. He had bottles of Vervain ready, wooden bullets, stakes, guns designed to be potentially fatal to Vampires. Elena had gone on the run because of our new guest that had her so afraid. I wanted to throttle Rose for scaring Elena and not going after her to explain. In the past few hours I had been eyeing that stake so I could jab it right in Rose's heart but that wouldn't do us any good now would it for the sun and the moon curse.

"Don't you think your taking this whole _I'm gonna die for my Juliet_ thing a bit too far "I said. Stefan ignored me and packed his high school human backpack with all his vampire assassination tools!

"Elena has gone on the run. That's plain obvious. She'll come back. Im sure you would be scared if the person, who threatened to spill every drop of your blood for some ridiculous curse, showed up on your vampire boyfriend's doorstep with a smile. Just think about it Saint Stefan. Elena is on the _freaking_ run" I rolled my eyes.

"This is Elena. I got to explain. She could get hurt. I get it you have no room for compassion or caring about any creature apart from yourself. But this is Elena and I have to find her" Stefan said. Little did Stefan know it, he had hit a nerve saying I didn't care especially with Elena in the exact same sentence.

" Calm the brooding down, I'm coming" I yelled back to Stefan. He quickly turned around as though he thought he were imagining the words he gave me a quick look of insanity then turned back to prepare, well whatever he was preparing.

"You have five minutes" Stefan warned.

"Respect your elders!" I chuckled at him even though I knew Stefan wouldn't laugh at my attempt at humour.

Then the _song_ came on. I had listened to many artists, Elena taught me how to listen to the lyrics. The many talents of Elena Gilbert, she not only helping me to bring out my humanity again, there was so many things she has helped me too. I had found the song that described my surrender to Stefan and Elena so well. I sat down in the arm chair as I listened to the words once more.

_HMMM_

_So, it's over_

_She's with someone else and you know him_

_And you just cant get any lower_

_But sit in the dark alone_

_And wont answer your phone_

_Well im sorry, I wont attend your pity party_

_Id rather go have Calamari and maybe a drink_

_And yes I think you should come with me_

_Life isn't long,_

_There will be pain but life goes on,_

_With everyday a brand new song_

_But if you'd rather stay at home_

_Let me do you a favour._

_I'll ask the sun to shine away from you today so you can cry_

_If that's what you want alright_

_I'll ask the clouds to bring the rain for you today so you can cry_

_If that's what you want alright_

_Mmm Im a lover_

_And the pain of a heart from another_

_And be difficult to recover_

_Yes, this I know_

_But difficult isn't impossible. _

_And you shiver_

_Be what you want_

_You cry, lips quiver_

_Well, honey go on and cry me a river_

_You wanna be down, fine let me help you out_  
_I'll ask the sun to shine away from you today so you can cry_

_If that's what you want alright_

_I'll ask the clouds to bring the rain for you today so you can cry_

_If that's what you want alright_

_And your tears wont bring her back_

_I know you wish that it did,_

_But it just don't work like that_

_I know healing takes time_

_Even your heart has a pace_

_How much time you gonna take?_

_Too much would be a mistake. _

…

One single tear dropped down my face, it was the last time I would let my emotions for Elena over rule me.

" Stefan, you don't know where Elena is" I said. I saw his fists clench at my words, and his fangs extended in anger.

" As I repeat you have no compassion Damon. Elena's life may not matter to you. You shouldn't have come with me, if you really didn't give a monkey's about Elena. I can do this on my own" Stefan announced, gritting his teeth.

"That wasn't what I meant Stefan!" I said angrily, really wanting to rip his heart out just so he could eat it, before I snapped his head clean off.

"Oh if there's another reason then enlighten me Damon, because you don't have ulterior motives. You're confusing me this time, just why are you doing this?" Stefan asked, challenging me but I wouldn't bite at his attempt to find out information about my feelings for Elena, as he had been doing for the last few months. I ignored him and he just nodded satisfied. He could think what he wanted, but I loved this girl and there was no way I was not helping find her.

"Go home now Stefan! Turn this freaking car around and get the hell back to Mystic Falls before I rip your head off and mush it in a pie for amusement! We are going to go to Bonnie's and then we will find out just where the heck Elena is alright!" I yelled. I thought he would have brains enough to work it out that we wouldn't find Elena without the witches help. He looked at me with his bright eyes and smiled.

"Oh" He said.

"So the coggles in that non- existent brain have finally worked!" I said.

I sighed in relief as Stefan pulled into the parking lot and turned the vehicle around in the direction of Mystic Falls

**A/N- Im quite satisfied with this chapter I think. I don't plan it, I just write what comes to me like most people. So reviews would be lovely ;) **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Also if there are any songs that are good for Delena fic please let me know and I will put it in my playlist for this story! Until next time! Bon Voyage! **

**Robzbella xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all who reviewed. **

**Chapter four**

It had been three weeks since Elena Gilbert had ran away from Stefan and Damon Salvatore's doorstep.

"Bonnie you've got to be able to do _something_. It's been three weeks! You're a Bennett witch for Christ sake! Just hocus pocus the location of Elena before I do kill someone or something" Damon threatened.

"You and I both know it doesn't work that way. Jeremy's gone to look for Elena. What else do you expect me to do? I can only do so much! I cant do a location spell until Jeremy comes back and we both now that's not going to happen anytime soon, the best I can do is get her a note because I know that worked last time?" Bonnie questioned. But the note thing would be more or less pointless because Elena didn't understand why Rose was here. Elena completely misread the situation without asking either Stefan or Damon. She just ran! Stefan, Damon and Bonnie just remained silent; all they could do was simply wait. The silence was broken in a matter of seconds as someone busted through the door. So not a mere human then!

"Jeremy?" Bonnie said and rushed towards him to give him a hug, she was happy that Jeremy was safe, even if no one knew the certainty of Elena's safety or even if she had been drained of blood. Only time would tell. Jeremy blushed from the hug that Bonnie gave him. It was fairly obvious that Jeremy held a torch for Bonnie Bennett.

" There's not a trace or a sign of Elena, her car, anything. I went as far as Alaska. I think we should fear the worse. She's not in any of the 50 states of the US. So I thought I would come back, ya' know help out bonnie with the location spell. It's not like we can go 'hey Jenna mind splitting your wrist for a location spell' so yep! Here I am" Jeremy informed the group huddled around him.

"You shouldn't of just left in the first place. That was pretty stupid" Damon informed. As usual he was going to have the last word.

"Oh ha-ha" Jeremy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oi sarcasm is only reserved for me!" Damon warned. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"HEY! Are we going to do this spell or not! Or are you going to behave like Harry and Snape for hours?" Stefan chimed in.

"Oh no. Stefan cracks a joke!" Damon said. Then he held out his hand in a posh gesture to let them know that they could proceed in an oh-so- Damon way.

Bonnie Bennett then got into witchy, professional mode.

"Jeremy here is the knife. If you would please loosen a drip of blood for us?" Bonnie stated.

"Ugh! Ever so elegant Bonnie" Damon cut in. Right on cue Jeremy layed out his arm above the map, took the knife to his arm and slit it to allow three small drops of blood to ooze onto the map.

Bonnie then pressed the blood down hard and it slowly began to move up the map from the starting point of Mystic Falls, Virginia. It moved _further…. Further…. _They were right. Elena was not in the US. Then it stopped.

"Are you kidding me?" Damon yelled.

"Toronto, Canada!" Damon was livid. What would be the motivation for Elena travelling all the way up to Canada? She didn't have any family up there. She was obviously desperate to get away as far as she could.

"Right I'm leaving now." Stefan announced. Everyone at the boarding house looked at him like he was insane. He had no plan. It was a decision on a whim. But then again when it came to Elena, nothing came as a shock.

"Ever the saviour" Damon muttered but loud enough so Stefan could hear his words.

As Stefan got in front of the door a huge gust of wind shut the door, slammed it hard. There was an echo in the room of the slammed door. Stefan couldn't open the door he tried pulling, but his vampire strength was no match for the spell.

"Bonnie what did you do?" Stefan yelled. He was in a frenzy desperate to find Elena as quickly as she could. He felt a unusual urge to kill bonnie for stopping him, the bloodlust was once again present, he wanted to rip the witches throat out. This was not normal for Stefan at all.

"Me? I don't know Stefan. It never normally does this. Every location spell is simple. All you need is blood from a relative that is blood related; it never quarantines people spell in a house. I'll just check Emily's grimoire" Bonnie said frantically looking through the book from the civil war days.

"OH" Bonnie said as she read the page. She did not want to let anyone else know, but she had no option. Stefan looked crazy, the wrong words she would be dead.

"Bonnie. What does it say?" Damon said. Bonnie sucked in a deep breath and began to read out loud.

"The_ subject can choose whoever he/she wants to find them. Whoever cares the most or who he/she cares the most about will be able to find him/her easily. No one apart from that said person can find him/her after location spell is performed" _Bonnie said.

"I love her! I'm her boyfriend!" Stefan said.

"She cares about me the most, just as much as I care about her"

"WHOAAAAA! Huge ego alert!" Damon said sarcastically. Stefan ignored Damon's jibes.

" Oh and it's you Damon? You killed her brother" Stefan stated, trying to wind up Damon. He just sighed.

" Lets see shall we?" Damon said. He was clearly going to embarrass himself as Elena didn't care for him that much… or so he thought.

He could open the door and step outside. Damon was the one who was going to rescue Elena.

**A/N- Sorry it's so short! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thanks guys for all the lovely reviews. I see some of you are glad that Stefan embarrassed himself. Ha-ha that will teach him for having a massive ego now wont it!**

**Ooohhh by the way I am looking for a BETA reader for this story. I don't know how that process works, but if any of you are interested leave me a message or a review. **

**Thanks and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think and where you would like to see this story going in future chapters **

**This is starting from Damon's point of view … The finding Elena part **

**Gemma xxxx **

**Chapter Five**

Sleep was not an option last night. I couldn't think why the spell/Elena had chosen me to be the rescuer from wherever she may be. As Stefan had so rightly said, I almost 'killed' her brother. Obviously I cared a lot for Elena, but it seemed foreign to me to think that Elena cared for me in the same way… over _her_ Stefan, who she was so annoyingly obsessed with. Elena had made it clear that our friendship was gone forever but I couldn't stop hoping that there was a small spark there between us but I knew that it didn't exist, to Elena anyway.

Rose sighed in my bed. Oh yes I forgot we spent the night together it was a small distraction, a way to get my mind of improper thoughts about Elena Gilbert. Just casual sex.

"Morning" Rose said seductively. She had my boxer shorts on. She didn't exactly have any clothes now did she, being on the run and all.

"Hey, Yeah I'm off!" I said as I climbed out of my large bed. Rose knew Elena came first above all else, she was only my friend with benefits.

I had spent hours packing all the necessities the night before that I would need for my trip to Toronto which included lots of blood bags ( robbed from Mystic Falls hospital of course), a stash of vervain, a stake and some deodorant, who knew who I was going to meet on my extended vacation!. I was prepared for all sorts of situations. It was quite possible that Elena had gone on the run all damsel in distress-like and bam! She bashes into a few vampires. I shuddered at the possibility, for all I knew she could be dead, drained of blood.

"Stefan! Come give me your lecture. I'm ready now" I giggled. I'm sure he had a speech all written out.

"It's all fun and games to you Damon isn't it?" Stefan said, coming down the spiral staircase. Oh no! Not the tortured and broody expression! I thought to myself.

"Yeah pretty much Stefan!" I agreed sarcastically. He did not look impressed.

"You remember the rules?" Stefan asked. I didn't actually think he was serious last night.

"Oh come on!" I yelled. As if I would listen to a word he says. But still Stefan stood there with his arms crossed, in an unimpressed mood.

"Repeat them Damon" He ordered.

"Okay, I'll do anything to please you _brother!_ Right find Elena as quickly as possible; ring you when I find her, no stopping and munching on sorority girls and no compelling Elena to do naughty things with me ha-ha! As if she would need my persuasion" I said. Although of course she would need compelling to even kiss me. I would give the world to get one tiny kiss.

I gave Stefan a cheeky look and walked out of the Salvatore boarding house with my things, who knew when I would return.

"I'm taking your car by the way!" I shouted when the door was shut. He was quarantined in the house! He couldn't do anything which made me laugh! I reversed the red sports car out of the garage and then sped all the way out of Mystic Falls.

***** DELENA******************** DELENA***************************DELENA***********

E.P.O.V

I had finally rested from all the driving. I wasn't sure how long I had been away from all the supernatural stuff that was still waiting for me back at Mystic Falls but I was sure it had been more than a fortnight. I found somewhere to stay in the busy city of Toronto, a place they never would expect me to be. Damon and Stefan knew I loved the quiet life but Toronto was over populated with people, one of the busiest cities in the world. I had enough money to last months from my life savings account, I knew I would eventually have to get a job but that shouldn't be too difficult in a city like this. I was staying in a nice hotel overlooking the CN tower, a perfect view. I would be able to see if anyone had come to find me. Then I would go on the run again, but of course it wouldn't come to that. Never ever. They would have found me by now if that was the case. As I was feeling good today, I decided to pay a little visit to the CN tower.

***** DELENA******************DELENA*****************************DELENA*************

D.P.O.V

Driving for over three hours is so tiring, but I made good progress. I had officially left the borders of the US and in a little over an hour I would be in Canada. My Sat Nav system told me it was only another two hours drive after that to reach Toronto. I had to find Elena, _when_ I find her I will actually kill her for making me so exhausted! Not good for the wrinkles! Ha-ha.

_The song_ came on the car radio again, the one that describes my feelings for Elena so well. I had lost a tear for Elena every time I have heard this song, it was too much. I really should just flip the switch and turn my emotions off, but this wouldn't be good right now for my mission. Who knows what I will do. I have to forget Elena Gilbert in some way or another. I can't continue moping and sulking over a beautiful girl who will never be mine. It took everything I had to change the channel.

Finally I had arrived in the city of Toronto, _Population 2,503,281_. How did I know I was in Toronto? Well a rather large building with a top almost reaching the sky would have given it away. The building which was what Toronto was famous for, the ever glamorous CN tower. I could see the glass section of the CN tower with what was most likely over 100 people on the glass floor. I remember back in 1987 visiting the CN tower with the best friend, Rosie Hulbert, who was now dead. I burnt all the pictures after I found out she had been staked in the heart. I would really like to visit again someday with some new memories of my own with someone new. But that future wasn't set for Damon Salvatore. I needed to chill out, Elena could wait, she was the one on the run and who really gives a shit about Saint Stefan's do's and don'ts. Don't make me laugh! I parked the red sports car into a parking space at the CN Tower visiting car park. I just sat there watching all the humans have a laugh, taking pictures of the whole experience that the CN tower brings. I didn't stop staring until I saw a certain long brown haired female. What were the odds? She hadn't seen me. I had to use this to my advantage and get out this car before she catches my gaze and legs it… yet again.

The ticket office woman smiled at me.

"Please give me a ticket. I want the full works for free" I said to the pretty lady, her pupils dilated as I compelled her.

"Certainly sir! Here you go" She said handing me my tickets. I smiled and went to the lift door, which would take me to where I _needed_ to go. I didn't pay much attention to the lift attendant, I was too anxious to get Elena. How was I going to do this in a busy crowd? It all became clear why Elena had chosen Toronto as her little runaway destination.

I couldn't compel over one hundred people; I would have to do this as quietly as I could. Take her to a corner and explain? Hmm maybe. It was then that I saw her. She was smiling, taking in the breathtaking view of Toronto from a great height. I examined the situation, no security guards were there so that was an extra bonus.

"Well well well we have been naughty haven't we?" I said as I crept up on Elena. She gasped as expected; Elena was nothing if not a drama queen.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She whispered through gritted teeth, not trying to cause a scene.

"Answer your own question babe!" I said, stating the obvious.

"Don't call me that! Why come and find me hey? I'm fine as I am. I don't want to die Damon. I know that's yours and Stefan's plan. You have teamed up with Rose. " Elena said, I could see the sadness in her eyes as she genuinely thought we were actually going to kill her.

"Will you listen to yourself Elena? You're saying your boyfriend wants to kill you. That's absurd. Save all the dramatic hallucinations for another time. I have to explain. I'm tired from driving for 7 hours. Let me explain please!" I said trying to not lose control of the situation. I felt like throttling her, as if I would try and kill her! I would rather drive a stake through my heart myself. She sighed.

"Okay come to my hotel room" She said. My eyes lightened up and she caught my expression.

"Ooohhh kinky" I said stroking her arm. She jerked away from my touch and rolled her eyes. It didn't take very long to reach her hotel. She meant it, when she said it wasn't far away.

As soon as we reached her hotel room, she unlocked the door and sat on her bed as if preparing for a business meeting.

"So explain. I want the full story and no cock and bull crap" She said. Independence had given her an attitude problem .

"Look Rose showed up out of the blue. We tried to kick her out, believe me we did. Elena she is not trying to murder you ok! She's on our side now. She's going to help with the whole Klaus situation ok. I made her feel like total shit when she scared you away don't you worry about that. And yeah so that's it. How could you not wait to hear why she was here? It's almost laughable that you think Stefan and I would kill you. Don't you get we care about you" I said trying to laugh it off but I was sure my emotions were overpowering my expressions.

"Okay and where the hell is Stefan? Why isn't he with you?" Elena said, she was now worried about Stefan. But it looked like she wasn't worried enough which excited me all the more.

"Oh that's a long old story. We need something to talk about in the car! Tell you later sweet cheeks" I said winking.

"Ok I just want one last look before we set off" Elena said looking at the view of the CN tower.

"Humour me Elena, why Toronto?" I said. Curiosity got the better of me. She turned emotional, now I wish I hadn't of asked.

"My mum and dad use to take me here for winter break. We would come here, go all the way up to the top and look at the views of Toronto. But then they died and everything changed but I wanted one last visit. This was the only place I could think of" Elena admitted which brought back all the memories of Rosie.

"Same" I admitted looking away as I tried to control my emotions. I didn't want her to see me like this, an emotional wreck. I'm a vampire for Christ sake.

"What you came here with your mum and dad?" She asked. I knew I would have to tell her.

"No not my parents, my best friend Rosie. We would have a speeding race from mystic falls to Toronto, which is how I found you so quickly. Well anyway Rosie and I use to mess about on the glass floor, the last time I came here was in 1987 before Rosie got staked. I always wanted to come back here with someone I cared about" I admitted . I was about to laugh it off before Elena stopped, it was like she wanted to have an emotional moment with me.

"Then we will go Damon. For Rosie and my parents. One last time. Let's say goodbye and have some fun too" Elena winked.

**A/N WOW! This took forever to write but I'm quite proud of this chapter guys. Yeahh I haven't been to the CN tower in so long, so sorry if it isn't what you expected. Anyway review and tell me what you think. Don't worry there will be plenty of Delena chat in the car journey home. I've got a lot prepared for that! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- OMG! Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews… really I want to thank every one of you for the reviews in the last chapter. The reviews from that chapter was the most reviews so far in the story whoop!. I'm glad I made you laugh. That my aim. This is a Damon story after all! Ooohhh I've found a BETA reader. Thank you Team Salvatore. She's everything that I need in a BETA reader. So yeah hopefully she will be helping me out in the next chapter.**

**So yeah let's take advantage of Damon and Elena's time together in Toronto. **

**Chapter Six**

"LOOOK DAMON!" Elena said as she saw pebbles of snow fall from the sky till it reached the ground of Toronto. It was beautiful, being up the top of the CN tower. It was an amazing experience for Elena. It was even better that she had someone there, a friend, to share it with.

"Ooohhh Snow! Whoopee! Let's go and call Santa!" Damon mocked but he couldn't help himself a huge grin spread across his face. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Damon was having an amazing and fun time with Elena Gilbert.

"Oh Damon. You're having fun. You just don't want to embrace that there is a side of you that knows how to have fun" Elena teased. Yeah she went there!

"You're going to pay for that little remark Miss Gilbert. Pft! I know how to have fun; I do it on a daily basis. My rooms always open if you want me to show you how to have fun. From what I hear Stefan's bed isn't all it is cracked up to be?" Damon teased. But that hit the mark and shut Elena up as she walked round the glass floor.

Elena and Damon had spent hours just experiencing the CN tower together, at regular intervals the memories of their beloved entered their head. It may of bee 1987 or 2009 but of course they still couldn't forget. But every time they thought of their best friend or dead parents they turned and smiled at each other, putting on a face to show they were having a good time. But Toronto and the CN tower was something that Elena and Damon had in common. They were sure they wouldn't forget this experience for a while to come.

Eventually Elena and Damon went into the gift shop full of goodies and they couldn't resist splashing the cash.

"Well my life savings were meant to last for a while but…." Elena said opening her purse. Damon grinned a huge grin.

"That's my girl" Damon teased.

"You wish" Elena muttered. But of course Damon heard and he winced a little at her words. Elena smiled at Damon anyway. They both went their separate ways at the gift shop. Damon went into the more intimate area of the shop, where thousands of visitors would come each day to buy romantic gifts for their partners to document the experience of the CN tower in an intimate way. So what was Damon doing there? Unknown to Elena, Damon had brought her a gift which would stay hidden. He just wanted to buy something but he knew he couldn't give it to her. Damon was sure Elena would forgive him sometime in the future and they would become good friends once more. Until then the special gift would remain hidden, somewhere secret.

"Get anything Damon" Elena said as she met Damon at the exit.

"Gift shops are for people who actually care" Damon said.

"Stop that Damon" Elena warned. This had got Damon all confused.

"Stop what Elena?" Damon said looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Stop covering your emotions up again. I know you care about people. You've got a brother who cares about you and a friend who also cares about you too and Damon I know you. I know that you care just as much in return. So stop that" Elena warned. Damon tried to just push Elena's words into one ear and out the other but he couldn't because she was right. Damon was a vampire but everyday he could feel his humanity creep up on him as more and more emotions return and he gets hurt. It was an uneven level. Damon was obviously a vampire and his vampire instincts tell him not to feel, not too care but then his humanity is still very much intact and Damon found it hard to deal with that. Elena had brought out that side of him.

"I'll meet you by the car Elena" Damon said in an almost threatening tone as he rushed off to the red sports car. It took Elena almost ten minutes to find the car in the visitor car parking lot and then she sat down in the passenger seat and smiled at Damon. Damon thought she would at least of been annoyed at him rushing off, but no. Damon tried to ignore her as they started their journey all the way back to Mystic Falls. But it didn't take long for Elena to start talking again, a few minutes to be precise.

"Damon" Elena said in that shy way that a person would say to their mother if they really wanted something.

"What do you want Elena?" Damon said.

"You owe me an explanation remember? Where's Stefan and all the crap?" Elena reminded him. Damon didn't want to do this now but Elena was a very persuasive, persistant person when she wanted something so Damon didn't really have a choice. Damon repeated the whole story to Elena about how Stefan was quarantined into the house, the spell and everything.

"That makes no sense" Elena said in deep thought.

"That's what I thought. I don't really care about you and I killed your brother so you know it's weird to me" Damon said in a joking manner.

"No Damon" Elena said. Damon rolled his eyes he didn't want to hear the whole humanity speech again. But then Elena got a brainwave.

"But that's where you're wrong Damon. You do care about me and I care about you. It all makes sense now you love me that would make you the rescuer. I understand now!" Elena said.

"I don't love you" Damon muttered trying to look at her as if she was crazy.

"You told me remember?" Elena said and then she put her hand on her mouth in shock.

"Oh shit!" She said. Of course Damon thought he had compelled Elena to forgetting all about that eventful evening.

"You know!" Damon said as he stopped the car.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Damon. I didn't want to tell you that I had vervain with me and then I was just shocked from your confession I didn't know what to do" Elena said crying. Damon had made Elena cry.

"Ssh! Look don't worry about it Elena. You know I love you. It's not the end of the world sweet cheeks! Doesn't really change anything does it. Don't make a big deal out of the whole situation" Damon said. And just like that Elena had stopped crying.

"Damon don't. You know I care about you. We need to talk about this" Elena said pulling him into a hug. Damon could feel tears running down his cheek. He couldn't talk about his feelings with the woman he was so deeply in love with. He wouldn't.

"At least that's something. I love you more than Stefan does" He said in a teasing tone. Damon the asshole was back in motion. Then Elena didn't bring the subject up anymore. Trying to get Damon to talk about his feelings was like trying to get Justin Bieber to admit that he's gay. It was impossible.

Damon speeded the way back to Mystic Falls. Although Elena and Damon had managed to strike up a conversation after the dreadful awkwardness before. They talked about what the funniest couple pairings in Mystic Falls could be. Of course they had a laugh. Elena was with Damon after all.

Overall it took 5 hours and 41 minutes to arrive at the boarding house. Of course Stefan came rushing out. The spell had been broken Damon had brought Elena home.

"Elena" Stefan yelled as he rushed to give Elena a mighty cuddle.

"Oh I've missed you" Stefan said. After the heartfelt moment in the car Elena couldn't quite embrace Stefan just yet.

"I'll be in my room" Damon muttered as he went inside.

Damon couldn't help but stare back at Elena just as much as Elena couldn't help but stare at Damon. Elena felt so sad for Damon she really felt for him. She could feel every inch of pain that was inside of him. The pain that Damon just didn't want to admit he felt but of course it was there. Elena had made a vow and a promise to herself at the very moment. She would not let Damon Salvatore hurt anymore. She would fix his pain in any way she could. She just hadn't figured out how yet.

**And it begins from here guys!**

**REVIEWSSSS! **

**GEMMA XXX **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Thank you to XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX for helping me out with this chapter! And thank you to all of YOU for those fantastic reviews! I'm so happy with it! Oh and I'd just like to get across something, I got a review saying I had stolen the title of this story. It was an anonymous review of course! But I didn't know there was a story and it is reworded different anyway…. It's called "the confusion of lust and love". Honestly I thought of this from the top of my head. **

**Ooohhh who enjoyed Daddy Issues! Elena was sooooo jealous at the bar when Damon met Andie Star. **

**Anyway on with the story xx**

**Chapter Seven **

_I wish I was the sun shining on your face caressing like lava_

_I would wrap you in my arms for a warm embrace_

_We'd be holding one another_

_I don't wanna share you with no one else; I gotta have you to myself_

Damon was in his private bedroom thinking of his and Elena's time in Toronto and the return journey. Of course she ran straight into Stefan's arms when they arrived back at the boarding house which stung Damon a tad bit; it had pained him.

He took in a deep breath trying to keep a calm and normal Damon expression while saying "I'll be in my room" to Elena and Stefan in their embracing moment. Damon felt Elena's eyes gaze into his own. He could sense the feeling of pity and sadness, but all it took was one look and it made him want to cry. But Damon was stronger than that; he could control himself.

He looked at Rose who was sleeping beside him. He wished he could love her; she was someone who was capable of loving him back, but Rose was only a distraction, a distraction from the pain of what Elena makes him feel on a daily basis.

Damon strolled down the stairs prepared for another fun Stefan mocking filled day and was greeted with the sight of Elena and Stefan in a romantic cuddle.

"Blimey, didn't you get enough last night you two? I could hear the bed creaking you know. Thin walls in this house!" Damon said with his famous smirk etching across his face, he was trying to not think of the ways how he could pleasure Elena… more than Stefan could anyway. But that future was not for them, well not the immediate future.

Being Damon he acted like a jerk and jumped in between Stefan and Elena riddling them out of the cuddle they were in. He put both arms around both of them.

"Aww well isn't this nice," he said, trying to create a romantic gooey expression.

"It's lovely Damon," Rose said from the stairs. She was up in her purple silk dressing gown. Damon couldn't resist but give her a sexy passionate kiss from the bottom of the stairs.

But Rose knew Elena was watching and she smiled as she went deeper into the kiss.

Elena was getting annoyed at Damon for ruining her and Stefan's alone time on the downstairs couch; he was unusually chirpy and extra irritating this morning. Then Rose came down the stairs in her dressing gown.

She hadn't realised Damon and Rose were romantically attached to one another in such a short amount of time. But it was obvious from Rose's bed hair and wearing Damon's boxers. Elena was sure they were Damon's boxers because they were a lot larger than Stefan's. He probably had a bigger package down below.

Elena shocked herself from thinking such improper thoughts about Damon. He was the older Salvatore brother for good sake, but what they had shared in Toronto could not be forgotten they had created a bond that day.

"It's lovely Damon," Rose said while she walked down the stairs bearing her long silky legs. Elena couldn't help but stare at Rose's legs for some reason. Elena was sure she was blushing a deep shade of tomato red at this point, but she couldn't understand why, it was an odd feeling.

Damon jumped off the couch in excitement and went up to meet Rose at the bottom of the stairs where she was grinning. Damon took Rose into his arms and starting passionately kissing her; Elena could even hear Damon give out a small moan. Rose was pleasuring Damon in ways Stefan had never pleasured her.

She didn't like to think things like that about her Stefan but it was the absolute truth. Luckily Stefan had disappeared for his latest supply of animal blood.

Elena couldn't stop staring at Rose and Damon in their emotional embrace. She wasn't used to seeing two vampires have a passionate make out session, but it was something more than that. Elena wasn't just educating herself from watching she felt something. It wasn't the nicest feeling in the world, Elena was confused with what she was feeling, and it really hurt. Her stomach was in painful knots and she felt so much pain in her heart, Elena felt like she was going to cry but more than that she wanting to rip every single hair root from Rose's hair, but of course she was a vampire. Elena finally understood what this strange feeling was and it had torn it up when realisation came into her brain.

_Elena was jealous. _

"Shit," she thought, but then covered her mouth when she realised she had said it out loud. Rose and Damon stopped their embrace and looked at Elena.

"Oh stomach bug. See you later guys," Elena said rather quickly as she rushed out of the house.

Rose smiled a very evil smile at Damon.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have shit on my head?" Damon asked, trying to sound vain.

"I have a plan, Damon," Rose answered.

"What is it? Don't tell me it involves me right?" Damon said curiously.

"Correct!" Rose said. She filled Damon in on the plan that had just formed into her head.

"That's so human!" Damon yelled.

"Yes, but Elena is human it will work! If you were standing on my side when we kissed you would have seen the intense jealousy on Elena's face. It was rather cute."

"There's one downer to that plan, Rose." Damon said as he thought of how it could be if he and Elena were together eternally.

_"__Stefan."_

"That won't be a problem. She won't want to be Katherine will she? So Elena will break up with him and Stefan knows you will take care of her. Problem solved," Rose said, completely satisfied with her plan to get Damon and Elena together, even if Damon wasn't entirely convinced.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**/N- So sorry for not updating sooner… too much college work and major writers block! Right so I was thinking we haven't had much Delena scenes in this story so far... So this chapter is dedicated to all the Delena fans out there! Thanks XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX for your help as always! This chapter is much better than it originally was... thanks to her.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Reviewww! **

**Gemma x **

**Chapter Eight **

E.P.O.V

_Jealous_? What was the matter with me? I don't even have feelings for Damon; I have always been so sure that my heart and everything else was with Stefan, but just _looking_ at Rose and Damon in an embrace I knew it was something else entirely. How could I fight this jealousy of Rose and Damon together?

I thought about doing the obvious and telling Damon but it would have resulted in big headed comments or Damon giving me a kissing attack; I knew he would take advantage of this simple fact. He was like that.

But _no_, I wouldn't do it to Stefan. It was only one time. I just needed to see how this would play out. How far would these feelings run? Only time will tell.

Just right on cue, my phone buzzed.

_Hey,_

_Damon said you weren't feeling well yesterday. Are you okay? _

_Stefan x _

Oh perfect! Of _course_ Damon would repeat my unusual actions to Stefan.

_Oh yeah I am fine. I was just about to pop over and see you. See you in a few _

_Elena xx _

I was hoping to god that Damon wasn't there with _Rose. _I resented just saying her name; it made me feel new levels of anger just by the sound of her annoyingly pretty name that didn't match her face.

_Calm it down Elena!_ I thought to myself.

Of course Damon's car was parked in the driveway; I could feel my heart rate increase felt like a billion beats per second. I wasn't just jealous; I felt nervous. I couldn't feel nervous around Damon Salvatore; he would pick it up in a second. He knew how I acted, what I was thinking and when something was never quite right. Damon would be the first one who would question it because unlike Stefan he needed to know everything, he wouldn't let it slide. I just hoped my acting skills were up to speed. Both Damon and I knew they weren't the _best. _

"Good morning Elena," he said doing his signature eye thing—the thing that he knows annoys me to the hills and back. I looked into his sparkling blue eyes, but all of a sudden I could feel myself getting out of breath much too quickly. I just nodded, not wanting to say a thing. I felt like if I even said a simple 'good morning', it would come out all giddy.

"Aww, we back to that Elena? The silent treatment? I'm really hurt," he mocked. He was about as good as a liar as I was!

"Stefan here?" I said, ignoring his comments. I knew if I spoke to him coldly I could pull it off. It was so easy to hate Damon.

"Buzzkill Bob is hunting. Feel free to do whatever you like. Come in and wait," Damon offered, raising his eyebrows in a seductive manner which made my heart race all the more. As I walked further into the house I was confronted with the presence of _Rose_ who smiled at me in a friend- like way.

"Hey Elena," Rose greeted.

"Hi." I greeted her through my teeth. I couldn't be civil, I was trying but nothing worked the way I wanted it to. Rose looked at me in alarm.

"Elena, have I done something wrong? Besides kidnapping you of course! I thought we were on good terms now," Rose said. This made me feel intensely guilty, I shouldn't be snapping at Rose just because I felt a tad jealous from seeing them kiss.

"Sorry Rose, time of the month or something I guess. Everything is cool. No worries."

She smiled and went back to her book with the most enormous grin! It was almost a conniving grin. So I sat next to Rose.

"Ok I'll bite. Is something wrong?" She said looking at me. I did not want an intense conversation with Damon's new flavour of the month.

"Honestly, I'm fine, Rose. Feeling a bit crappy this morning," I answered, rubbing my stomach trying to fake a stomach ache.

"I won't press the issue then, Elena. But I _know_ there is something wrong. I may be a 450 year-old vampire, but I'm still a woman. I'm just going to pop out to the blood bank. Tell Damon I'll be back in a little while 'kay?" Rose said zooming out of the boarding house.

Then I was confronted in a flash with Damon sitting next to me on the sofa. I budged up a bit not wanting to get close to him. I didn't know how far this jealousy thing would go.

"Rose has gone to the blood bank if that's what you're wondering, Damon," I said.

Damon scoffed. "I'm not deaf; I can hear. Super- sensitive hearing you know... speaking of, you are going to tell me why you are so nervous and what has got you whipped. Spill now," Damon demanded, putting his hands on my shoulder, turning my body in an anti- clockwise direction, forcing me to look into his eyes. I've read all about this in tonnes of books but never did I once think I would become weak at the knees looking into someone's eyes. This wasn't _Twilight_ for god sake. His eyes which bored into mine made me feel all giddy and nervous. I wasn't used to this, not even with Stefan. I had a feeling this jealous feeling ran deep, very deep indeed.

"It's nothing Damon. Like I said just feeling a little crappy today. Can't you tell I look like crap too?" I said, snarkily.

"Oh shut up with all your vain tendencies. You know you never look like crap. Your one pretty girl Elena and don't you dare deny it or I'll tickle you," Damon said in a warning tone. I gave him a look calling his bluff and before I knew it he had both of his hands tickling my sides, where I was ticklish the most.

"… Da…Mon….. No… Stop…" I said in between hitched breaths. He had my back arched and was still tickling me till I was so close to his face.

"Now tell me what is wrong; then I'll stop," he promised, his lips were no more than an inch away from mine.

"No," I said seriously.

"Just remember you asked for it" Damon said happily. I had never seen Damon so happy, it was clear to me that the more time I spent with him the happier he was, there was nothing depressing or tortured about it.

He had pushed me down on to the floor and my legs were wedged in between his on either side. He was peering over the top of me and he tickled me and he got lower and lower. The tickling became slower, and it felt more intimate until once again his lips were an inch from mine and my breathing had become slower I knew what was going to happen and I didn't do anything to stop it as his lips pressed against mine briefly. It wasn't forceful as I had imagined it would be but it was passionate and sweet yet comforting.

Before I could stop it I was kissing him back forcefully, I was the one responding to him. I just wanted to kiss those beautiful lips of his and of course he was kissing me back I opened my lips allowing his tongue to enter and they both were battling for dominance. I could feel his hands cradle my face then they moved down my neck and underneath my top.

Then Stefan popped into my head.

"Stop Damon," I commanded. I expected him to continue, not wanting to stop. I knew he wanted me. But out of respect he stopped and removed himself from me sitting on the couch once again staring at me in my present state.

Tears began to fall down my face, I had just kissed Stefan's brother and if I hadn't of stopped it would of gone further. There was no doubt about it; I would have slept with Damon right there on the floor.

But what did this mean? Did I _want_ Damon? I enjoyed putting my hands all over Damon. Was it his body that had drawn me in? It was obvious he was an attractive man but never had I felt jealous over him, it had popped of nowhere. I was definitely lusting for Damon.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you back… I don't know… I really don't know what happened," I said looking up at him. Damon smiled.

"Elena, never be sorry for what you feel." And just like that he walked away leaving me to think on his words.


	9. Chapter 9

Right so obviously I had to give Damon & Elena a serious yet sweet talk... so here it is.

Thank you all for your awesome reviews! It's good to see that you all love the chapters I write... well with help from my lovely beta reader of course

Gemma x

Chapter Nine 

D.P.O.V

"_Wow_, that fast?" Rose said shockingly as I repeated Elena's actions last night. It _was_ a shock that her body responded to mine last night as I went to kiss her; it was a normal move for me. Elena and I had this thing; I would kiss her because she looked so damn sexy and then she would push me away in disgust slapping me or something like that instead she kissed _me_ back with a lot of force I might add.

That was not a normal Elena move. Something had changed with Elena in a small amount of days. I'm not saying she has feelings for me but there is something. I just knew I shouldn't get my hopes up with things that might not happen.

"Hmm," I said, not looking Rose in the eyes. Avoiding her would be the best move.

"_Earth to Damon_. But you know what this means right? It means I am right. She _loves_ you!" Rose said all gooey eyed. What the _fuck_!

"Since _when_ does a 450 old vampire turn into a blonde pigtailed high school girl?" I mocked. It was true she was so happy with something that hadn't even happened yet. It was clear she was a romantic at heart. I bet before she got all vamped up, she kept a diary of her dream wedding, with the non existent prince charming and the ugly meringue dress that she more than likely designed my hand.

"Hey, don't knock it! It's _dead_ romantic. Damon- _shut-off-his-humanity_ Salvatore is going to get the girlfriend he loves. It's so sweet, I might cry," Rose said with a giggle.

I felt like getting a large bottle of whisky and knocking her out with it; well, I _would_ do that _if_ it weren't for the fact that as soon as the bottle left my hand, she would catch it. She would be able to hear the speed of it, which just sucked big time. Vampires; hard to hurt without shoving a stake right through their heart.

"Two things I need to remind you of before you get too ahead of yourself…like _you already are_. A) She isn't my girlfriend and she won't be because she HAS a boyfriend; Saint Stefan, my _brother _and B) I haven't even had a chat with her yet. No one is going to talk to her about this before I do, because _if_ you do, I will be very handy with that stake over there and you know full well that I will do that!" I said eyeing the stake planted nice and safe next to my whisky bottles.

"She isn't your girlfriend—_yet,_" Rose muttered and walked away utterly pleased with herself. Damon knew she still was arranging plans; this was like some bad gothic rom- com with the human, the vamp and then the distraction- lover making plans for said vamp to get with the human.

Elena hadn't moved from her bed all day. The clock read 15:00; she gently put her fingers against her lip as a reminder of the events of yesterday at the boarding house. Elena had replayed what happened in her head a thousand times over. She felt like she had started it even though he had kissed her but it was normal for Damon she should have pushed him away, but she couldn't. It was like fire and passion on her lips; she wasn't in control of her own body, her body had responded and she _liked_ it.

She liked how it felt to have Damon's body pressed up against hers; she liked how Damon's hands running all down her body gave her chills. It was passionate and sweet. It was a glimpse of how it could be if her and Damon were together, if she wasn't with Stefan.

However Elena didn't want to think about being with Damon, it was just a kiss, a passionate, romantic, sweet, adorable kiss! There she went again, thinking about the kiss, about how good Damon's lips felt against hers.

But Stefan would notice something was wrong if she ignored the world for a day, like any normal 17 year old she checked her BlackBerry for news that was outside of her bedroom.

_1 new message_ Elena was scared to read this new message, scared of what it would say. Had Damon told Stefan what had happened? _God knows_ Damon wanted more than anything to be with her, but would he stoop this low, ruin her relationship which would lead to hers and Damon's friendship.

_Elena, _

_We have got to talk about this; I've gotten Rose to take Stefan away for a few hours. Come round I will be waiting _

_D x_

The dreaded confrontation had come much too soon.

Elena got into her car and did the normal drive to the Salvatore boarding house, but in fact, it felt like it was 10 times longer because her heart was thudding an unusual rhythm. Elena was _beyond_ scared.

Damon wasn't lying, Stefan's car had in fact gone, and Rose _had_ provided him with a distraction somehow. Elena wished she could have a temporary distraction too, that wouldn't involve kissing Stefan's older yet dashing brother.

Damon had held open the door for her; he looked serious, like he wanted to do business. But they both knew that this obviously was a serious conversation that needed to be had.

"Where shall we go?" Elena asked. _Yes,_ where _exactly _would they have this conversation?

"The lounge will be more than perfect," Damon gestured with his hand, towards the couch where the kiss flooded into Elena's mind again.

Elena sat down, and Damon sat down real close to her, which made Elena feel more than awkward.

Elena could feel Damon's piercing gorgeous blue eyes on her face; he just wanted her to look into his. Elena knew she had to do just _that_ for this conversation to begin before it ended. So, Elena looked at Damon and once again Damon's signature grin was featured on his face which made Elena smile.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, Miss Gilbert," he joked…and then the serious expression was back on his face.

"You kissed me," Damon simply said, it was a fact.

"_Actually_ your lips pressed against mine _first,_ Damon; so don't go there," I warned, _that_ was true also.

"Yes, but you kissed me back. You're Elena; you don't do things like that,"Damon said all matter-of-factly.

"I know I don't, Damon, I just... I don't know…you were lying on top of me tickling, and then I don't know it was just that kiss. It was probably because my lips haven't touched yours before; it was different. Let's just forget it, ok?" she said.

_That was the biggest load of crap that Elena had ever said. Lips not touching, that's why she reacted in that way? Who would believe that?_

"Seriously Elena?" Damon said clearly amused at Elena's attempt at lying. It was down right hilarious, Elena blushed, looked awkward. She could never be an actress that much was for sure.

"I'm sure you've kissed more than one boy than Stefan, Matt for example! And that's bullshit and we both know it. You responded that way because _you are attracted to me,_" Damon stated, making it sound simple.

Elena sighed, defeated. It was useless trying to deny or fight it.

"_Ok, Damon_. Does this make you happy? _Yes_, I'm attracted to you, and it's annoying. Really annoying! I get nervous around you and I don't like it, I don't like feeling on edge all the time. It just sucks!" Elena admitted, partly rambling, while Damon just sat there in shock at the truth of her words.

"So what do you want to do about this? Are we both going to ignore each other until the awkwardness dies down, because that is bullshit too? _You_, Elena, are attracted to me and you _know_ it. You may not have feelings for me; well what I mean is feelings like I feel for you. _But _there's something here between us and ignoring it is not going to do anyone any good" Damon said. It was obvious he felt strongly about this issue. The idea of ignoring Elena for even a little while caused him physical and emotional damage.

He _had_ to see her, even if they were just friends. But they had come so far, could it go all the way? Who knows?

"You're right, Damon. I hate it, but yes you are right I can't stomach this. I've never felt this passion, intensity, its so _freaking strong_! I don't even have this with Stefan, _my_ boyfriend for Christ sake and Damon I don't know what to do with it. Your right, we can't simply ignore it" Elena admitted.

Damon felt his emotions coming through strongly; he knew that Elena had basically confessed everything she had been feeling he couldn't control what he did next.

Right there, Damon simply looked at her and smashed his lips against hers and he took control. Once again, Elena was responding, it was heated. It was _more_ than last time. She was going to go all the way with Stefan's brother. She didn't care, this lust was too much to simply ignore. Elena wanted him bad. She wasn't thinking of her boyfriend who was currently away with Rose. Elena needed him. And she needed him now.

Elena quickly removed Damon's top till she was faced with his glorified muscled chest. In the moment Damon lifted her up so her legs were on either side of him; she could feel Damon fully erect against her chest.

Then Damon led her up to the bedroom. _His_ bedroom.

A/N- We will be continuing this lovely little scene next chapter.

Reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- **** I'm such a bad updater! I'm so sorry! College has become super crazy.. But I hope this awesome Delena chapter makes up for it. As always thank you for reviewing. I welcome your ideas and constructive criticism and ideas. **

**Thank you to my beta reader for making this better than it originally started out. **

**Gemma x **

**Chapter Ten**

"Are you sure?" Damon muttered against my ear which sent chills down my spine.

"Just shut up and kiss me. _Fuck me._" I growled and he did just that as I had commanded. His lips once again had crashed down to mine and he also pushed me on his big white bed, lightly yet rough enough to show our heated passion. Damon was obviously the dominant one in the bedroom.

In a heartbeat his body was pressed against mine and he kissed me again, I opened my mouth to allow his tongue to enter and because of the passion, soon enough our tongues were battling for dominance.

I had to remind myself to breathe during the kiss. His tongue inside of mine felt too amazing to be real. The electricity sparking of the pair of us was mesmerising; it was clear we had chemistry. It was unclear as to why I had not seen this before. The lust, the passion, the chemistry. How was it so hard to miss?

In a flash, Damon ripped off my lilac tank top to reveal my purple lace bra that I had put on in a self conscious moment. _That smirk. _

He was in heaven as he marvelled in delight at the sight of my bra and stomach as he undone the buttons at my jeans and rolled them off in a too sexy fashion while looking in my eyes at all time. It was clear that Damon was a master when it came to removing women's clothes. Obviously he had more than enough practice, which made me want him all the more. _There was no control._

Damon marvelled when he saw my matching lace thong. I couldn't wait until it was off, so Damon could give me the pleasure that I so obviously needed from him.

"Oh Elena," he murmured as he lowered his body and began planting sweet kisses all down my body. Damon grazed my ear.

"So sexy," he whispered lustfully into my ear.

Damon then started sucking on my neck; I was sure I would have one hell of a love bite the following morning.

Then he moved down to my bra which he very quickly removed and began to suck my breasts, circling his tongue around the nipple.

"_Fuuck_" I panted. It felt so good, if the pleasure was this amazing now I could only imagine what would happen when he got even _lower_ down my body.

When Damon was done with my breasts he began kissing my stomach, again planting small kisses and licking all the way down until he reached my purple thong.

His big hands went under the thong and traced the outside of my folds. I spread my legs on the bed, showing him that I wanted his fingers inside me. _NOW. _

His long fingers went inside my vagina, starting off slowly.

"_Damon_, faster!" I said. I wanted the full pleasure.

"As you wish, sexy thing" Damon responded with his signature smirk as he pumped his fingers inside of me.

_"God. _Elena you're so wet. Is this all for me?"

"All for you" I agreed. He smirked at that and removed his fingers out of me.

"No... No... No. Don't stop" I pouted. He just grinned.

Damon pressed his mouth to my wet pussy. And began licking inside real hard.

_"SHITTT!"_ I screamed. Damon's tongue inside me had me screaming in pleasure.

"Damon I want you now!" I said. My screams of anxiety and lust should have proved that.

"Patience sugar. I'm not done teasing you yet."

"Take off my trousers babe!" Damon ordered. I couldn't get his trousers off fast enough. As soon as his jeans were off I was left with a very erect hard cock bulging in his boxers. I literally ripped off his boxers to have his cock facing up at me. It was _massive_! The biggest thing I have ever seen.

I just wanted to touch it, but doing so made me want Damon inside of me. As soon as I touched his cock Damon looked up and gave me a devilish grin. More teasing I expect.

Like an expert, Damon lowered his body so his cock was at my wet folds. He just let his cock tease my folds; it felt like hours.

"Elena?" he teased.

"Yes" I huffed.

"Do you want me?" He said his eyes boring into mine which was just perfect.

"Yes" I huffed again.

"Na! That's not going to cut it. I want you to say you want me" Damon ordered. I could see the lust and passion in his eyes; I'm sure it reflected in my eyes too.

"Damon!_ I fucking want you_!" I screamed. I needed him inside me; patience wasn't a speciality of mine.

"What?" he smirked. _Damn tease._

_"I WANT YOUR COCK INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW DAMON SALVATORE!" _

"Alright! No need to shout" he answered with a grin.

He granted my request and pumped himself into me. The moment he inserted his cock into me, I was in passionate heaven. Then Damon started pumping himself faster.

I wrapped my legs around him so he could push his cock deeper into me.

".GOD. DAMON. So good…"

Damon rid my orgasm.

"Elena," Damon continually said.

He repeated my name over and over, I'm sure this was more than lust for him. I know he had a loving obsession with me. But I just wanted his body and I hoped he could accept that.

Damon pinned my hands down as he fucked me roughly.

"You... Like… that" Damon panted.

"FUCK YESSS!"

I knew I was going to explode any second and from the expression on his face I thought he would too.

I had come all over his cock which he relished in. He was still fucking me then he finally rolled over.

I wished I knew exactly what Damon was thinking. He had his hands behind his head and started at the ceiling in thinking mode.

"Damon? You okay?" I asked worryingly. Of_ course_ he wasn't.

"That was easily the best sex I have ever had with a woman. I mean I'm _good_ in bed, fantastic! I'm not a selfish lover but never have I felt _that_. Whatever it was" Damon admitted.

"The best? I'll try to not let that go to my head" I giggled.

"How are you doing?" Damon questioned. I knew what he wanted to know. Any regrets? Any feeling of guilt to what I had just done? But truthfully it had not kicked in… _yet_. I was just happy to lay here with Damon for a while. Just two people who looked like they were a couple but weren't. As one partner didn't love the other quite the same. It was just sex and passion.

"So when are you going to tell Stefan about us then?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it Elena. You can't just sit there playing happy families with St Stefan when you had erotic sex with me, can you? I thought you felt the same way" he assumed.

_Oh no_! Damon was confused with the feelings. I had to make myself clear, but once I did I would have to push the older Salvatore brother away. My life was with Stefan that much was obvious.

"Damon, what we had was great. We have this amazing thing, you know that right? But we need to set ourselves straight here. I am still in love with Stefan; he's been my boyfriend for the past year. I care for you I'm just not into you that way. It's purely passion. You understand right?"

Damon was trying to keep his emotions in check but I saw his face fall ever so slightly and I knew I had hurt him.

"You used me to get your kicks. I get it Elena, no worries I'll be your personal man whore" Damon said and strode out of the room.

Yet again I had managed to hurt him.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! The response I got for this chapter was amazing! You all didn't like the way Elena used him and some of you said that she does that to an extent in the show… that's an interesting way of seeing it! But Thank you so much for the reviews they are the only thing that keeps me updating, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner college has been mental and ive finished! So i have the summer to entertain you all :D x **

**But the absence from this story has given me major writers block so im sorry if this doesn't meet up to your expectations. If you have any ideas how to improve or plot lines let me know! **

**GEMMA X**

_Dear Diary _

_Sleep had escaped me last night, how could I sleep when Damon's words repeatedly stung my brain you used me. I didn't expect him to see it like that, we had chemistry but it didn't mean I loved him in that way, he all but called me Katherine, but I knew that he was implying just that because that's what I was acting like. Katherine. I don't mean to hurt Damon, I never intentionally do it, but every time I am in his presence I say or do the wrong thing and he's in pain. My plan is not working. Only a few days ago I vowed that I would never hurt Damon again, when I did exactly that. I had used him for sex, for my slutty passion, it was exactly like that vampire show with the funny Texas accent, True Blood i think it is called. All the humans are addicted to how great the sex is they can't get enough. That can't be me! That _won't _be me!. _

_Elena _

_p.s. I feel like a piece of shit right now _

This day had been the worse ever, it was like one of those days where you don't think it can get any worse throughout the day but then it does, and it gets worse and worse as the day plans out.

It all started when Stefan came to my house like he did on weekends, but this time I thought the worse as he was early. Damon had every right to tell Stefan about our encounter the night before, after the way I used him for lust, he had every right to be angry. From past experiences I know when he gets angry he covers it up and does something stupid and I expected him to brag about how good our night was, in ways it was much better than any other sexual experience I have had with Stefan. _But no_ he hadn't said anything at all to Stefan which made me feel physically sick when Stefan tried cuddling up to me and passionately kissing me, it was like as soon as Stefan's lips touched mine I had a short flashback of the previous time and every time in the many different positions we had tried.

_Although _Stefan was yet unaware of my antics that make me guilty to the core, he did have news about Damon and it wasn't good. My initial reaction was that my harsh rejection had sent him into peril and he was back sleeping and ripping every girl's throat out, but that wasn't the case at all.

"Elena, it's Damon" Stefan said as we both sat down intimately on the end of my bed. He wanted to comfort me before telling me, which showed that this was bad, very bad.

"Is he okay?" I said not able to look in Stefan's eyes as all he could see was a whole lot of guilt and pity.

"Well I don't know, see Elena he's gone missing the last time I saw him was yesterday afternoon. I think its Katherine; he hasn't done this disappearing act in a long while. The only reason he would do this is A) if I had seriously pissed him off or B) if Katherine got to him and we all know she has the power to make things a lot worse. I'd say it is some sort of gift of hers.

I knew the truth but i couldn't tell Stefan, I loved him dearly and this would mean the end of our relationship and everything we have worked for in the past year which I couldn't face. I couldn't remember a life without Stefan or _Damon. _This got me thinking what if I had met Damon first? Seen the true side of him before judging him? Would he love me more?. But I quickly shook out of those improper thoughts about Damon because I did not feel for him that way and I could not imagine that life with Damon, I know that's what he wanted with me but he has to know I am not the one to give him this life where he can be loved which he desperately wants. How can I when I am in love with someone else who is my whole life?

" We have to find him Stefan before he goes off and does something really stupid, because he will" I explained.

"I'm ahead of you Elena, I've basically toured the whole of the state of Virginia but I don't know my brother as well as I think I do. I don't know where he goes to think, to be at peace. But one thing I do know is that my brother will come back when he is ready" I couldn't believe Stefan's attitude. Katherine had made him rip girl's throats and turn into a ripper all because of the rejection, Damon Salvatore couldn't handle rejection. But I've done the same; I just let the words come out of my mouth without thinking about how Damon would take them.

We didn't have to wait much time for Damon to come home and he was in bad shape as I feared.

There were whispers downstairs in the boarding house but I could hear it, for a vampire Damon wasn't at all discreet.

"_Ssh girls, we don't want to wake up the happy couple" _ We said giggling. So he was drunk as well as bringing the party home, just to torment me.

I had to sort this out myself while Stefan was in a deep sleep.

"Damon what are you doing?" I said as I reached the end of the staircase folding my arms. But he had his arms around two girls that looked like trash, probably from the local trailer park, _easy targets I guess._

"Tiffany, Britney meet the famous _Elena_" He said my name like there was something wrong with it, looked at me in disgust but there wasn't enough disgust to disguise the pain that was etched in his eyes.

"Hey Elena" they said in unison.

" This is the girl who slept with me, trod and smashed my heart all in once. But Miss Gilbert here knows the art of deception and using to get what she wants, her and her doppelganger _are sooooo freaking alike_!" He shouted more towards the end of the sentence.

" Can we not talk about this Damon?" I said, i needed to talk this out with him, so he understood.

"Course you can babykins! Tiff, Brit! Co-

"Without the freaking Barbie dolls!" I interrupted; he gave me his infamous smirk

"I_ detect a lot of jealousy_" He whispered in my ears.

"No we just don't need to have a domestic in front of your new friends" I said gritting my teeth, I was absolutely livid

"Friends_?_ Na! Elena! Tiff and Brit here make great threesomes. We've had a great day out, the sex was amazing and I haven't told you the best part yet. _They don't use me!_" O.K I guess I earned that. I picked him up my his collar and dragged him outside into the garden, I think he was drunk enough, not to care.

"Damon I get it, I hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry but Damon I do care about you and you know that! But you need to be more adult about this and stop trying to deliberately hurt me with those two things in there." I said, tears streaming down my eyes.

"Hurt you? Oh you mean the way you humiliated me, used me, and went back to your precious Stefan after we shared something so special. But you Elena Gilbert are too weak to admit it to yourself as Stefan has his hooks clawed in you so deep. Now Elena this hurt that you have is nothing to what you did to me. I love you Elena so much I would do anything, literally anything for you. But I cannot stomach this pain, this torture. Only you can make it better for me, but you refuse too admit that you have feelings, strong feelings for me. So we are done here with our little domestic okay!" Damon said and walked away.

"What can I do to make it better Damon?" Damon didn't turn round he just stood there.

"That's the beauty of unrequited love, you can't!"

**Guys i need your help badly. Any ideas on how I can get Stefan to piss off lol and get Elena to realise she loves Damon? Hard one I know but she cant just go oh yeah Stefan im off now, See Ya! Cos thats very unrealistic. **

**Any ideas would be fab!**

**Love ya **

**Gem xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Not much response from the last chapter but thank you for all that did respond, especially the anonymous review with ideas and constructive criticism, although I don't feel I have ruined Elena, this is just how I see her acting if this happened in the show. As Always your ideas are welcome. I've skipped past the whole moonstone thing, confusing I know! You will love Klaus in this story... all will be revealed in later chapters. **

**This chapter is in Stefan's P.O.V**

**Long chapter next time... Sorry it's so short. **

**Chapter Twelve**

"I thought you had gone" Stefan said. He was just enjoying his cheeseburger and fries with a salad garnish keeping up the human facade. He should have known things wouldn't have gone back to normal; something or someone would be there to rip the normality apart.

"I have unfinished business to attend to" Klaus smirked.

"Which is?" Stefan said lazily, he hadn't really expected Klaus to confess all.

"It wouldn't really be a plan if I told you what I was up to now would it?" He challenged. Stefan got ready for a comeback but he was silenced with a finger which told him that their conversation wasn't quite finished yet. This reminded Stefan of Damon and his conversation when he first returned to Mystic Falls. So much had changed since then; Damon was no longer the reckless murderer all thanks to his girlfriend Elena Gilbert.

"But I will tell you this, it involves me taking a fairly large stake and shoving it right through your brother's _heart_. See you around Stefan"

"Don't you ever get tired of the _cliché_ of it all, _you_ pretending to be a big bad vamp? It's really boring and predictable and _somehow_ I just think you're full of shit" Stefan said. He was rather proud of his insult.

And after a gust of wind he was gone which really added to the effect as Stefan was left to think on Klaus's words.

There was no ulterior motive for Klaus to want Damon dead, what would he gain from it? Stefan thought.

Suddenly he wasn't in the mood for his human lunch anymore and on that note he vacated The Grill he decided he would annoy his brother and drink his most expensive bourbon.

"Evening _brother" _He was greeted by a drunk, smirky Damon. Stefan wasn't in the mood for Drunk Damon today. He wouldn't take what he was about to say seriously, but he didn't know why Damon was so depressed. Damon had finally realised that he couldn't get a claim on Elena so what was this truly about?

"Where is Tiff & Brit today then?" Stefan said as he poured himself a glass of whisky.

"They bored me, started getting emotional and needy so I compelled them to bugger off "Damon said simply.

"mm-hmm" Was my response.

"No you- can- do better- Damon response or find- the- humanity- I- know- you- possess talk? Or have you passed that lecture on to Elena? Or are you taking turns now?" He was trying to challenge me but I was not in the mood.

"No brother! We have bigger fish to fry. As it seems Klaus hasn't left town—

"But—

"I'm right ahead of you. He hasn't left town because as he put it he wishes '_to drive a stake through your heart_' "

"Oh please! No need to play the superhero, _although has your hair got taller_? I can take care of myself and I can rip his head off at the same time. Now that's my kind of game. He's just bluffing, trying to piss you off as he does still think Elena is dead so it is his way of trying to inflict misery on you. Don't think on it Stefan" Damon said with a sigh, this conversation clearly bored him.

"_Seriously Damon? What is with you?_" yelled.

Damon just smirked and went off out into the night, taking his depressed and drunk thoughts of Elena with him.

**D.P.O.V**

_Yeah seriously Damon what is wrong with you?_ The whole Katherine scenario was behind you after all the toying and the using, but now he was once again fragile because of the harsh rejection of Elena. But the annoying thing is he knew that Elena had some element of feelings towards him, it is not just lust, it's a whole lot more but she's so _stupidly_ in love with Stefan he cant make her see that she does feel for Damon that is more than friendship.

If only there was a way that he could make her see? Then Damon smirked to himself as _realisation_ hit.

If Elena lusts after him then the only way he is going to get her to realise that she truly does love him is to get _down and dirty. _Literally. He was going to get rid of the awkwardness around the pair and become real intimate; if there's one thing Damon knows best, it is how to woo a lady.

Damon Salvatore was going to get Elena Gilbert into his bed.

**S.P.O.V**

It really frustrated Stefan that he couldn't get his brother to confess all, they had connected in the past few months as they all shared the same mutual goal of saving Elena and from this Stefan thought they had bonded and come out stronger as a family.

But knowing Damon, it wouldn't be long before Damon did finally admit his feelings because he does feel finally after a century of torturing Stefan.

What if it was Elena? Had Katherine said something to hurt him more? We all knew she had that power over him. Damon may say he's over there but he was obsessed with her for over 100 years, it's bound to leave some kind of mark on his mind and his feelings.

I just couldn't put my finger on it what was wrong with Damon? Elena and he seemed closer as of late, if anyone would know it would be her.

My thoughts were interrupted as an enormous thud crashed against the front door of the boarding house.

If I had a heart it would be beating rapidly right now.

I opened the door to find three dead bodies all neatly piled on top of each other. It took me seconds to realise that they were all vampires with large stakes in the position of the heart.

There was a white letter on top of it. This was obviously meant for me. I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to work out who had done this.

_This is your proof that I'm not bluffing._

_Your brother is going to meet the same sticky end soon_

_You know where I am, if you want to talk. _

_Sincerely_

_Klaus _

**REVIEW PLEAAAASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Thank you all so much for all your support. I found an amazing fan-fiction today it's called I **_**Never Knew Love **_**by Mercedes 88. Give it a read, it's amazing and one day I hope to be able to write a story as good as that but I really do need a lot of work done, feedback is how I can do this and it really motivates me to continue. So can everyone please review as I received a few reviews on the last chapter but sooooo many favourite story alerts, Reviews make me happy and lets me know if everyone is enjoying the story.**

**Love to you all **

**On with the story!**

**Also is anyone a BETA, if you are and are interested in this story and would like to BETA it could you message me, many thanks. **

**Chapter Thirteen **

I was faced with three dead bodies on my doorstep only across the road was the Sherriff's house and The Salvatore's did not need that kind of drama, we had perfected the art of keeping a low profile and things did need to stay that way but with Klaus in the picture I had a feeling this show we were putting on wouldn't last that long. Klaus was an original, if there was one thing he knew it was to know how to blend in and stir trouble up with the humans of Mystic Falls.

My human blood intake had finally made me increase my strength allowing me to carry these bodies to throw in the river.

"Stefan! Thought you could hide this for me. You know as my brother you should know better, you really are a lousy vampire. Dick move" Damon said.

Although he didn't know the true extent of my actions, the fear I had for my brother. I couldn't let Elena have another grave memoir especially as I had come to witness the bond between Damon and Elena, as much as I didn't like it but it made Damon different, he had his humanity in tact and I could not bear to see Elena lose someone she loves. She's been through to much which could cause the sanest of humans to go insane and lose it.

But this had helped me realise that Klaus _wasn't_ bluffing at all, his sadistic nature showed this. Who was I kidding? This is the oldest vampire in the history of time, wherever he goes a thick blood trail follows whether it is humans, vampires, witches or anything in the world of supernatural beings. He would come after my Brother and next would be Elena.

_Emergency has come up. _

_I'm coming over_

_Damon xxx_

_P.S. Cute journal entry. _

He was _spying_ on me; he'd been in my room to invade my privacy to read something so personal to me. There was a reason why I preferred his younger Brother. It's all because of respect!

And DID he really need to put 'xxx' at the end of the message, it added more awkwardness to the fact that we had slept together. It creeped me out more than I cared to admit and I knew from our conversations that I was not Damon's favourite person in the world because of the way I had treated him.

With a gust of wind he was by my bedside.

"So what's the big old emergency?" I said shuffling away from him but all he did was move closer towards me which did nothing to diffuse the tension that both of us felt towards each other.

"Can you stop doing that?" I commanded. Truth was I didn't want a repeat of giving in to my urges and betraying Stefan, although I had already done that and the guilt was so crippling which is how I knew it would only be a few more days before I had to tell all and ruin our relationship and everything we had.

"Doing what?" Damon said confused before a wide grin appeared on his adorable confused face.

"Oh! You mean this!" He said teasingly as he gently moved up to me intimately gently caressing his thigh against mine which sent the most almighty shiver of pleasure down my spine.

If I didn't act now, I would lose focus and give in to Damon's charming behaviour.

I quickly snapped and stood up in front of Damon trying to change the subject.

"So really, what is the emergency that was so important then Damon?" I said on a serious note. Or was Damon just saying that for an excuse to touch me up?

" Well yes there really was something I had to say and it wasn't just so I can caress and feel you all day, but if that is what you want just say the word" He teased. That's the thing about Damon once he had you under his wing it was really hard to get rid of him. He was a glutton for punishment.

"I'll cut to the chase. My Brother had a visit from _Mr Bad- Ass Vamp_ yesterday doing that entire eerie thing that is supposed to be scary when really _it is just irritating_. Well anyway apparently Klaus is bored and wants to kill me with a stake. Now Stefan being all saint-like obviously is a gullible shit so he takes it to heart. However three dead bodies appeared on my door step and now Stefan is round there having a little chin- wag with Mr Bad Ass" Damon continued pacing Elena's room. By now he knew where everything was including her journal and her secret underwear used only to make love to Stefan which is why he had the most enormous grin on his face even though the subject was not at all humorous.

Elena finally sat down to process the shocking information about what could happen to Damon, the man she deeply cared about in what she thought was _friendship._

"No you can't do that! Just because you have nothing better to do. You sick—

Stefan was silenced with a stake that had entered his lower abdomen.

"Now Stefan, I really would be careful what you say to me. I could easily just shove that stake a bit higher, like I plan to do soon. That reminds me I'm late for my meeting with _your brother_" He whispered the last two words, Klaus loved to inflict emotional pain to weak vampires who turned on the instinct to feel humanity.

"Wait. What can I do?" Stefan asked knowing he was about to regret this for a long time but he would do anything to save his brother from death. Damon had done many things to destroy Stefan's happiness but he had also become a better person and he did deserve to live and have a life. Stefan truly believed this.

Klaus smirked which reminded him very much of Damon.

"That's more like it! But the problem is your not much use to me. I heard of your antics in Chicago. Let's have a little trip down memory lane. There once was a bold, strong vampire named Stefan Salvatore in 1901 he visited Chicago killing every man, woman and child because his blood lust was uncontrollable. In a few days the city was wiped out and he then moved onto his next place where he would torture and kill the innocent people. Now _that's_ the man I can make a deal with in exchange for not killing your brother"

"I'm not like that anymore. I have gained control and I can never go back to that person I once was"

"Yeah this is really boring. Well I'll see you later Stefan, I've got a little _errand_ to run" Klaus said winking.

"How long?" Stefan whispered. He would save his brother by becoming the thing he feared the most. _A ripper. _Something he hadn't been in a long time.

" I'm sorry, but I didn't really hear that" Klaus said smirking, knowing full well that he heard and was pleased at how easy it was to blackmail Stefan Salvatore.

"I SAID HOW LONG!" Stefan bellowed, the veins pulsated in his face as he started to get angry.

"_No need to shout!_ A decade should just about cover it"

"Ihave to write a letter first, a goodbye letter"


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry for the very late update, I've just started uni! But I want to thank everyone for the reviews and thanks for being patient with me! **

**I want to give a huge shout out to **_**Spirited Ghost**_** for her amazing and detailed reviews. **

**Chapter fourteen**

Stefan reminisced about the last few days with Klaus particularly about the mocking of his '_last letter'_ to Elena. But it had to be done no matter how painful it was for the pair of them.

How does she feel now? Is she incapable of moving because of how distraught she is? If he knew anything about Elena it was that she took a while to recover from past traumatic accidents but she was strong. She had to be after losing Jenna in the summer and putting on a brave face.

"I don't want that life for her" Stefan mumbled to himself. In a week it was coming up to their 2nd anniversary together, and those two years together were special, something that no human could understand. Something that no vampire apart from Stefan could understand.

Still that was gone now.

It was time to flip the switch

Damon was greeted with a huge slap across his face as he took a gulp of his delicious morning gin.

"Morning to you too!" He said smugly, it was always the best way to greet Elena with a smug grin, there was something attractive about her anger.

He couldn't ever take Elena's anger seriously, no matter how hard Elena tried to admit it; there was a deep connection and attraction with her and Damon. It was partly why she always forgave Damon for all of his wrong doings.

"How can you be so smug, why aren't you trying to find your brother?" Elena screeched.

Damon loved his brother despite the mocking, but there was no clear effort of him even trying to make an attempt to look for Stefan. Or so it seemed to Elena.

"If he wants to rip off people's heads and become the big bad monster, leave him to it Elena. You don't want to be part of it, and deep down you know how right I am"

There had been several moments where the truthness of Damon's words in the last few days really hit home.

BUT no one knew that was what really happened yet.

In Elena's mind she had this picture of Klaus having Stefan imprisoned compelling him to do whatever he wanted, when he wanted. In the very back of her mind becoming what he feared most could be part of that.

Yes, Damon could just be looking out for her, trying to not get her hopes up when they do eventually find Stefan, whenever that could be. Even after the night when she used him and tore him apart he still cared for her and didn't want her breaking down.

No one could prepare for what happened next.

Something that could change everything. In one instant so much love turned into dislike.

As promised Damon came round to cook Chilli, a very un-Damon like behaviour. But everyone including Damon was trying to do what they could to stop Elena from breaking even if it consisted of just staying the night and cooking.

But Elena had made strict rules; Damon had to stay on the sofa when it was time for bed. But this was Damon Salvatore; he wasn't going to stick by any rules, no matter who made them.

"Damon?" Elena called, a chillingly cold gust of wind went through her window, it was summer there was no wind. But Damon was downstairs pretending to watch baseball.

"Hello Elena" Stefan said. There he was standing by her wardrobe looking at her with no emotion, no love. Nothing.

"Stefan, thank god. Are you alright?" She said. Just wanting to go over there and hug him, but every instinct in her body told her not too.

"I am _fine" _He said with a growl in his words. Elena didn't like the way he was speaking to her, but she had seen this before back when they had this problem in Mystic Falls before the Klaus situation. He had told her to go away and leave him alone, this situation was no different.

" Stefan, talk to me" Elena pleaded.

" I don't want to talk to you Elena. All you are is an itty bitty human. You mean nothing to me, we are over I don't want anything to do with you! So please stop searching for me, stop trying to contact me!" He yelled as the veins of blood lust appeared under his face.

"Don't say that, you don't mean—

Elena was interrupted as Stefan flew at her; he grabbed her harshly and pierced his fangs into her neck.

"Stefan don't! You're hurting me!" Elena screamed but her words sounded like groans as she started to feel light headed. Stefan was draining the life out of the girl he once loved.

Some force pushed Stefan from Elena

"Damon, think you can beat me _do you_? I don't drink out of blood bags big brother. I like feeding on women. You were right brother it does feel good to taste this life. Now you're the weak one" Stefan laughed.

Damon slammed Stefan into Elena's chest of drawers but he wasn't as strong. Stefan threw Damon to the other side of the room and two out of the four posters of Elena's bed came crumbling down.

"You're the weak one Stefan, trying to kill your girlfriend. The only one who cares for you, the only one who understands you fully other than me?"

Then he was gone.

"Elena" Damon muttered as he saw a weak object lying across the room with blood trailing all down her neck. She was getting weaker and weaker.

" Elena, honey come on take some of this" Damon said as he pushed his wrist to her mouth hoping she had a little bit of life in her to enable her to drink and recover.

A sigh of relief came to Damon as he saw her gulp and the colour gradually returned to her face.

"How are you feeling?" Damon said as he sat beside her with his arms around her shoulders cradling her.

One thing Damon couldn't imagine was how it would feel to have the love of your life feeding on you and abusing you.

He would never want to hurt Elena in that way, Saint Stefan was the innocent one, the douche bag caring one. WTF.

What would motivate him to do that?

Then Elena began to think about what had happened and she broke down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not many reviews in the last chapter but loads of favouring lol, If you don't review I'll drag the delena thing out haah… I kid, I kid!**

Chapter Fifteen 

Damon had just sat by the window of Elena's bedroom all night; he wanted to be there when she awoke so that she had someone to comfort her, to talk it through or be anything that she wanted him to be.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long at all for Elena to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head" Damon said as Elena's eyes fluttered opened. There was no screaming that Damon was in her room, she simply didn't care.

"Damon? You stayed" It was a statement not a question.

There wasn't any emotion to say whether she was happy or miserable about this fact, after a twelve hour sleep she had no energy. She didn't want to move from the bed, she could happily lie here with Damon here for days; Elena liked the company of Damon. She held herself together trying not to think that the love of her life had just attempted to kill her not twelve hours ago.

"I'm here" He said as he rested his head on the pillow next to hers. Damon moved his hands to cradle her face then the tears came pouring out as she thought of what she had lost.

Damon pulled her in for a hug

"Ssh, no one is going to hurt you ever again, especially my little brother"

" I'm so scared Damon. How can someone that loves me hurt me like that" Elena questioned.

"It's because he doesn't love you Elena. He's flipped the switch, lights out. No one's home. He isn't Stefan. Right now he will say or do anything to get the blood he so desperately wants. You have witnessed the ripper side of Stefan, the worst part of him" Damon explained as Elena listened and took all of this in. Elena knew that there was a part of Stefan that couldn't control the blood lust. Elena had witnessed it, but never had she seen the Ripper side of Stefan before this and it was bad.

"Damon, we need to do something about him. I know he tried to kill me a few hours ago Damon, but we need to stop him from killing or hurting other people in this town"

"I'll speak to Alaric and I'll get the Salvatore cellar ready for our new _visitor_" Damon smirked. For a split second he had made Elena smile but it was gone in a flash.

A vibration came from somewhere.

"Elena, is that for me sexy pie!"

"Don't be an ass, that's my phone. Ah its bonnie she wants to meet me" Elena said as she checked her phone. Elena quickly realised that even though she just escaped death by seconds life moved forward.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Damon said worryingly.

"I can't be frightened of my ripper ex-boyfriend for the rest of my life can I? Worrying that he's going to come round the corner and chew my head of" Elena said.

"That was almost humorous" Damon said sarcastically.

"Stefan tried to KILL you" Bonnie practically yelled.

"Next time I see him I'm going to Barbie kick his ass back up to Tennessee" Caroline said angrily.

"Damon and I are sorting it" She said happily. Elena realised she liked the way 'Damon and her' sounded.

"What are you grinning about?" Caroline said.

"Oh nothing" Elena quickly said.

"I know you've just had a traumatic accident with Stefan and everything. But I'm going to be real blunt, do you or do you not have a thing for Damon?" Caroline said and two sets of eyes were on Elena waiting for the response. Normally she would of said 'no of course not' but the words could not get out of her mouth, like literally.

"She so does Bonnie, I knew it!" Caroline excitedly said.

"I couldn't speak"

"Ah that's because we have a lie spell placed on you. Basically whenever you try to tell a lie the words get stuck in your mouth, it's pretty effective!"

She wanted to tell them no but she couldn't. It wasn't just the spell that was placed on her anymore. There was something that night Damon and Elena slept together, it was chemistry she just didn't know it because her bond to Stefan was too strong and the thought of living without Stefan was practically painful.

Elena knew she was attracted to Damon but she never knew how strong the attraction was.

Now she knew.

Question: What was she going to do about it?

A/N

**So sorry it's short I've got a massive chapter sorted for the next one. And boy is it good!**

**Reviews!**


End file.
